criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Red-Handed
Red-Handed is the twelfth case in Starlight Shores and the sixth one situated in the Central City district. Case At the end of the last case, a warning had been sent out all over Starlight Shores, saying a serial killer is loose in the city (this serial killer being branded the 'Imitator'). While figuring out their next move, the SSPD receive coordinates from an anonymous source leading to an abandoned warehouse. After arriving on the scene, Linda and the player discover the mutilated body of Sadie Saunders, tied up with her hands brutally severed off. During the investigation five people were flagged as suspects: property developer, Isaac Holmes (his business card was found at the murder scene), stage hand Claudia Adaji (she proposed to Sadie but was rejected), Chinese mobster Dayiu (she sent a katana to the victim with 'I'll slice you with my sword' engraved in it), tour guide Brian Kolinsky (he had made notes on the 'Imitator's' killings) and finally athlete Deming Takakachi (he was seen photographed with Sadie). At the end of Chapter 1, Linda and the player are going over the case when a piece of paper blew onto Linda's face. After looking at the paper Linda was horrified as it was a picture of her, all scratched with a threat written on the side. After the paper was analysed by Adam Russ, he could confirm it was a clear threat sent to Linda from the Imitator and that the Chief wanted to remove her from the case. After another twist which was Claudia threatening to jump off a bridge the team finally indicated Brian Kolinsky as Sadie's killer and the "imitator". At first denying it, Brian finally cracked given the overwhelming evidence against him and admitted to killing Sadie and them other three girls. When asked why he explained that it was his father who caught the original Limbless Man but people only remember Frederick Maragway. He then said he killed them girls so he could be remembered and live on in people's memory. After Chief Ramone told him he would be going to jail for a long time, Brian laughed saying that didn't matter as his legacy will live on forever. At the trial Judge Donovan was disgusted at Brian. He sentenced Brian to life imprisonment. Brian then pulled out a small, concealable dagger. He grabbed Eloise Donovan, the judge's daughter, and put the knife to her throat. Brian fled the court taking Eloise at knifepoint with him. Later on in the investigation, Chief Ramone came with the player to investigate Brian's whereabouts by searching Central City Park while Linda went to see Isaac Holmes about a problem. Isaac Holmes reveals that he was the one who sent the coordinates to Alice so he could report the body but not be suspected. He also says he found a memory stick but lost it when he found the body. After finding the memory stick and having it analysed Alice says there were documents about a safe house to flee to if caught. Alice then stated this safe house was located in the Slums. At the end of the case, ignoring the Chief's warning, Linda decided to head to the Slums herself without informing anybody so she could apprehend Brian. Summary Victim * Sadie Saunders (was found in a warehouse, her hands brutally cut off) Murder Weapon * Bloody Cleaver Killer * Brian Kolinsky Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has navigation skills *The suspect is left-handed Suspect's Profile *The suspect does spelunking *The suspect has navigation skills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *The suspect does spelunking *The suspect has navigation skills *The suspect is left-handed Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect does spelunking *The suspect has navigation skills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect does spelunking *The suspect has navigation skills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed *The killer does spelunking *The killer has navigation skills *The killer is younger than thirty *The killer has scratches Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Victim's Body, Cardboard Box, Faded Card, Ripped Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp) *Examine Cardboard Box (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; Result: Spelunking Harness) *Analyse Spelunking Harness (Prerequisite: Cardboard Box; Attribute: The killer does spelunking) *Examine Ripped Paper (Prerequisite: Warehouse examined; Result: Seal) *Examine Seal (Prerequisite: Ripped Paper examined; New Suspect: Dayiu) *Question Dayiu about the Chinese scroll (Prerequisite: Seal examined) *Examine Faded Card (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; New Suspect: Isaac Holmes) *Talk to Isaac Holmes about his business card (Prerequisite: Faded Card examined; New Crime Scene: Rally) *Investigate Rally (Clues: Locket) *Examine Locket (Prerequisite: Rally examined; New Suspect: Claudia Adaji) *Talk to Claudia about her relationship with Sadie (Prerequisite: Locket examined) *Go to Chapter 2! (one star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Central City Park (Clues: Disfigured Photo, Faded Notepad, Ripped Photograph) *Analyse Disfigured Photo (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has navigation skills) *Examine Faded Notepad (Prerequisite: Central City Park investigated; Result: Cryptic Message) *Analyse Cryptic Message (10:00:00; New Suspect: Brian Kolinsky) *Ask Brian Kolinsky about the Limbless Man (Prerequisite: Cryptic Message analysed) *Examine Ripped Photograph (Prerequisite: Central City Park investigated; New Suspect: Deming Takakachi) *Ask Deming about his relationship with Sadie (Prerequisite: Ripped Photograph examined; New Crime Scene: Stands) *Investigate Stands (Prerequisite: Deming interrogated; Clues: Katana) *Examine Katana (Prerequisite: Stands investigated; Result: Engraving) *Confront Dayiu about her threats to the victim (Prerequisite: Katana examined) *Go to Chapter 3! (one star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bridge (Clues: Woman, Box of Photos, Ripped Pieces) *Talk Claudia down from the bridge (Prerequisite: Bridge investigated) *Examine Box of Photos (Prerequisite: Bridge investigated; Result: Angry Message) *Examine Angry Message (Prerequisite: Box of Photos examined; Result: Clear Sample) *Analyse Clear Substance (03:00:00; Result: Tears) *Ask Deming about the angry message he wrote (Prerequisite: Clear Substance analysed) *Examine Ripped Pieces (Prerequisite: Bridge investigated; Result: Blue) *Ask Isaac about his threat to Sadie (Prerequisite: Ripped Pieces examined) *Examine Envelope (All tasks before must be done; Result: Sign) *Confront Brian about his message (Prerequisite: Envelope examined) *Investigate Conveyor Belt (Clues: Trash Can, Bloody Cleaver) *Examine Bloody Cleaver (Prerequisite: Conveyor Belt investigated; Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is below thirty) *Examine Trash Can (Prerequisite: Conveyor Belt investigated; Result: Hands) *Analyse Hands (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to the Vote of the Century (6/8) (one star) The Vote of the Century (6/8) *Investigate Central City Park (Available after unlocking the Vote of the Century; Clues: Gardening Tools) *Examine Gardening Tools (Prerequisite: Central City Park investigated; Result: Stone Pieces) *Examine Stone Pieces (Prerequisite: Gardening Tools examined; Result: Headstone) *Tell Claudia about Brian's threats (Prerequisite: Stone Pieces examined; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Talk to Isaac about his problem (Available after unlocking the Vote of the Century) *Investigate Warehouse (Prerequisite: Isaac interrogated; Clues: Bag) *Examine Bag (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; Result: Memory Stick) *Analyse Memory Stick (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Bag examined) *Tell Judge Donovan about Brian (Prerequisite: Memory Stick analysed) *Tell Isaac about the memory stick (Prerequisite: Memory Stick analysed) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Trivia *The case name comes from the idiom "Caught Red-Handed" with the hand linking to the murder method and the red possibly linking to blood. Navigation Category:Central City Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores